The objective of this project is to write a monograph titled Biomedical Signal Analysis: Contemporary Methods and Applications already contracted with the MIT Press. There is a need to compile in a single resource the vast range of signal analysis concepts, imaging techniques, exploratory multivariate methods, signaling networks and their interfaces with therapeutics, as well as examples in expression-based functional genomics, in an exposition that emphasizes the coherence of the field of biomedical signal processing. To date, no such resource exists in the literature. The proposed monograph, accompanied by a CD with programming examples, addresses this need. It will present a complete range of proven and new methods, which play a leading role in the improvement of the biomedical signal quality as well as the analysis and interpretation, in the modern medical signals of this decade. These methods are related to one of the overarching goals of Healthy People 2010, in that they address issues related to an improved diagnosis of major diseases. The emphasis of the book lies in the compilation and organization of a breadth of new approaches, modeling, and applications from information processing relevant to biosignal modeling, and thus will be complementary to existing books on biomedical signal analysis, which primarily focus on time-frequency representations and feature extraction. It will receive wide-spread attention in an interdisciplinary scientific community: for those new to the field as a novel synthesis and a unique reference tool for experienced researchers. Different audiences can benefit from the proposed monograph: the book aims not only to synthesize the disparate literature of this fast moving field, but, in doing so, to foster new perspectives, new questions, and a broader understanding of the mechanisms of biosignal processing. On-line resources such as CD and hyperlinks will be provided. A website will be constructed to serve as a complete guide to relevant related resources and will also contain methodological guidance for the use of the reference material. These features are invaluable for a sound reference book.